


CIDER

by kingstoken



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Hey, what are you drinking?""Just apple cider.""Really, like the kind I could give to the kids?""No, no, not for the kids."





	CIDER

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Jopper Autumn Challenge](https://jopperautumnchallenge.tumblr.com/), prompt "cider". [(Moodboard)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9a5c5f040ef8f3027b1252e2a0959766/tumblr_ph0apo2TV61rltsrco10_r1_540.png)

"You know you're cute." He was a little taken aback, she had never said that to him before. It didn't sound like something she would normally say, in fact she wasn't acting like herself, she was all loose and smiley. 

"Hey, what are you drinking?"

"Just apple cider."

"Really, like the kind I could give to the kids?"

"No, no, not for the kids." Well, that explained a few things. Jonathan was out with Nancy, and Will was out with his friends, they were going to a movie and then a sleepover at the Wheeler's, El was with them, but she wasn't going to stay over night, he was going to pick her up later. That is why he was here, he figured Joyce could use a little company, or he needed the company, he was still unused to letting El be unsupervised in public. He should have recognized the source of Joyce's behaviour before now. When he arrived she had given him a big smile, she seemed relaxed, she offered him a soda, but she'd already had a drink in her hand. He had sat on the floor with his back up against the couch, she was sitting, or half reclining on the couch. He had been talking about his day, then they had fallen into a comfortable silence, before her "cute" remark. Suddenly, he felt her hand in his hair, her fingers worked through the strands, then massaged his scalp. He let himself enjoy it for just a moment, before pulling away.

"I like your hair, it's soft."

"Okay, I think that is enough" he said, plucking the drink out of her other hand and putting it on the coffee table. She looked put out.

"I'm not drunk, Hop."

"No, but maybe on this side of tipsy, and I don't want you to regret anything in the morning."

"I won't regret anything, and I don't need to be liquored up to know that I like you." She seemed surprised by what just came out of her own mouth.

"You like me? As in, like like me, as our kids would say, or as a friend, or ..."

"Oh, Hop, stop" she said, her hands covering her face "This is embarrassing enough as it is." She dropped her hands, twisting them in her lap.

"You're probably right, I've had too much to drink. It's just, I haven't been able to relax in so long, with everything that's happened. Karen gave me the bottle of cider a few weeks ago, her great uncle makes it or something, and..."

"Hey, hey" Jim said as he clasped her shoulders, then rubbed his hands down her arms. "I'm not embarrassed, and you shouldn't be either." After she clammed down, she stopped wringing her hands and her breathing slowed, he said

"By the way, I like you, too." Her head came up, and they stared at each other for a long moment, then he did the only thing he could think to do, he kissed her. It was soft and light and sweet, he pulled away after just moment. Then Joyce grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in, this kiss was different, hotter, deeper. She leaned back on the couch and he followed her down. They kissed in a slow. leisurely fashion, learning each other. He could taste the cider on her breath and tongue, he thought it was the best thing he had ever tasted. She had one hand in his hair, the other explored his back. He had his hand on her neck, he moved it down her body, finding the bottom of her shirt, he was in the process of lifting it up so he could touch her skin, when he became aware of some sort of background noise.

"Hey, Mom, Mrs Wheeler is sick, so I told the guys that they could hang out over here, and man, we're hungry." Jim groaned, hiding his face in Joyce's shoulder, hoping he had imagined what he had just heard. Joyce pushed at his shoulder, when he looked up he saw Will, Mike, Dustin, Lucas and El staring at them. They all looked faintly disgusted, except Dustin who was smiling, and El who looked slightly confused. Jim quickly disentangled himself from Joyce, and Joyce straightened her clothing.

"How about we order pizza? Will, honey, the flyer is on the fridge, why don't you guys look it over and decide what you want" Joyce said in an overly cheerful voice, as she got up from the couch and ushered the boys into the kitchen. "How was the movie?" he heard her ask, and chatter erupted as the boys filled her in on all the details. El remained in the living room with him.

"Do we need to talk?" She asked.

"Later" he said, as he lead the way into the kitchen.


End file.
